The Greatest vacation
by Mr.pikachulover
Summary: Sequel to "forever in love ash and misty fanfic" Ash and friends go on a cruise what will happened,what new people will they meet? find out now.Rated T to be safe.
1. announcement

hello out there im sorry to say this but im gonna rewrite "the greatest vacation. why? becuase i messed it all up and i added to many characters (i even forgot cristians pikachu) so im gonna rewrite it the first few chapters will be the same but the rest changes starting with fewer characters

danny(ehhh)

jayde(depeneds)

ashly(always)

jeffery(always)

cristian(always)

ash (duh)

misty(duh)

brock(duh)

tracey(depends)

secret (hell yeah)

Pokemon outside pokeballs

pikachu(ash)

pikagirl(misty)

pikaboy(cristian)

characters not in story

melody

team rocket

and ill let you vote whether RUDY leaves or stays(review telling me)

while we wait i'll keep updating the flowers for now and im am Verrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy sorry that i kept you waiting 4 weeks for this im so sorry

1 reason mostly didnt update was because i dont have internet(im using my neighboors) thank you for reading this and good bye


	2. The beginning

Hey everyone its me if your mad cause i havent posted in a month im really was summer so I said "lets take a break".anyway im really sorry and also im making a new youtube series where I will do truth or dares (no challenges like ice challenge) theres also a pokeshipping series in their that im working you want to know about my plans with youtube and fanfic watch my youtube vid (link below) anyway ash misty please continue.

does not own pokemon

Misty:and please check out his youtube channel

Brock:what about me

:your going to be on my truth or dare fic

A:YOU GAVE THE SECRET AWAY!

Mr:oops

Narrator:last time our heroes were on a plane ride to the orange islands

Ash woke up really happy to see his girlfriends and pokemon by his gently kissed his girlfriends forehead to wake her up.

"goodmorning misty"ash said while she opened her eyes ash couldnt help but look at he beutifull cerulean colored eyes

"goodmorning Ash"misty said

"do you wanna get breakfeast"Ash said

"sure"she said ash then pushed the waiter button(ive never been on a plane so i domt know what their called)

soon someone came cariying menus

"what can i get you for breakfeast dear"the waiter said

"i'll get eggs and ham" ash said looking at the menu

"and i'll get pancakes"misty said

"i'll get them right away"the waiter said then she left

"hey pikachu/pikagirl wake up"ash and misty said to their pokemon

"pikaaaaaaa" they both said stretching and yawning

soon pikachu and pikagirl found out what position they were in last night and blushed

"aww isnt that cute" misty said pikachu and pikagirl just blushed more

"breakfeast ready" they heard it was the waiter who came back with thier food

"thank you very much"they both said

"your very welcome enjoy"she then left

"here pikachu your breakfeast ketchup"ash said

"pika-pikapi-pi-pika-chu(sorry ash im on a no ketchup diet ill take pokemon food)

"wow,ash said shocked "you said no to ketchup"

pikachu then whispered in ash's ear(im just gonna right what their saying)

(actually i want pikagirl to have it)pikachu said blushing

"nice pikachu you wanna get skinnier,well its about time"ash said so the girls wont figure out what pikachu said

pikachu gave thumbs up and fist pumped ash

"hey pikagirl you can have it since pikachu is on a diet"he said

(thanks)she replied

"ash when do you think well get to the orange island"misty asked

"in an hour at least"ash said"check the time on your phone"

"its 10:00"she replied cheking her phone

"hey i got an idea"ash said he then went to look for something in his backpack

"what is it she asked looking at ash's backpack confused

"here it is we can video chat with brock and tracey since their in second class(I know they are not aloud in planes)

"idea ash misty said also grabing her phone

they both dialed brock and tracey and the they started ringing

(meanwhile)

brock and tracey were eating breakfeast when their phones rang

"hello they both said to the screen(vidphone)

"hey brock and tracey its us ash and misty we decided to talk to you this way since were in first class"ash said

"great idea guys" brock said

"so how's first class" tracey asked

"its awsome" they answered

"we watched a sad movie called growlith and me,ash cried"

"haha really"tracey asked

"yeah,im not afraid to cry" ash said(listen to those words dont be afraid youll still be tough)

"we also played games,found out pikachus secret"(pikachu blushes)"and right when everyone fell asleep we ordered some clothes online and they will be shippied in a special way"they said

"oh,right sorry"ash said remembering last nights events

"sorry for the interuption" misty said

"uuhhhhh,okay" brock said in his head he thought (what were they doing last night)

"so anyway what are you thinking of doing on the cruise brock" Ash said

"one word Ash...Girls"(-_-)

A:(-_-)

M:(-_-)

"what about you tracey"

"just have fun" he said

all of a sudden brock laughs really loud

"whats so funny" ash said

"nothing just remembering a joke"brock said

"okay"they said

an announcement came on

"the plane will land on shamouti island in 10 minutes"the announcer said

"hey Ash we can see melody again how about it"misty said

"thats a great idea misty"both ash and tracey said

then misty and ash's seats kept bouncing up and down(ewwwwwwLOLXD)

"call you back we have to separate these two"misty said

"okay"(end phone call)

"okay thats enough you two"Ash/Misty yelledMisty(pikachus kept shocking them)

"pikagirl stop or ill make you get in your pokeball"misty said

that made thepikachus stop

"yeah,at least do that when we're in a hotel or something"ash said now burnt to a crisp

"prepare for landing everyone"the announcer said

(pikachus P.O.V)

(pikapi and pikachupi are talking to brock heres my chance)

"pikagirl"pikachu said

"yes"she answered

"I just wanted to say that ...that your beutifull,sweet,and caring

"Thanks" she said blushing

"I also wanted to say ...I love you"

pikagirl did the only thing she could she kissed him.

pikachu kissed back

all of a sudden they hear laughter, they turn around and blush at their friends staring at them,but continued kissing.(not saying the rest this is only a rated pg13 story)

(normal P.O.V)

"come on ash,tracey,andbrock lets go see melody"misty said she was happy to be able to see her best friend

"were coming"Ash said then they continued their way to melody's house.

Mr:what did you think guys

A:why did you delete the make out part

Mr:cause it was a rated pg story

pikachus:PIKAAAAAACCCCHHHUUUU(atacks miss)

Mr:AHHHHH IM SORRY

Everyone:(sweatdrops)

A:please review

M:add to favorites

B:and watch his youtube series


	3. An old friend

hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter.I had to write this do my homework and I had to go on a trip so I was really busy but it was worth it to write you this chapter. also im making a new story called "All becuase of flowers"(pokeshipping obviously). guys please continue.

Ash: doesn't own pokemon

Misty: please review

Brock: and please add to favorites

Nar: last time our heros are about to land and pikachu and pikagirl had fun (XD)

"Guys its melodies house, Come on" misty said guys had to stay behind a little becuase misty was running so fast."wait up misty,not so fast"Ash said panting. Ash was the first to catch up mostly cause he used to misty like this a little.

(10 minutes later)

"finally were here"brock said grabing his legs panting."I know,Ash you and misty run like a whole tauros lets just go inside Ash said. "hello anyone home" misty said knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" they heard from door opened and melody droped the bag of chips she was Misty,Ash,Tracy what are you doing here"she said."well Misty won tickets to a cruise around the orange islands"."really when"she asked."the boat will leave tomorrow in the afternoon,so we decided to visit you"Ash said. Cool,wait who's your friend".Oh this is brock he was our first traveling friend.

"Hi melody im Brock im a pokemon breeder"brock said with his hand out."hey brock im melody I helped your friends save the shook hands and went inside the house smirked and said "so Brock,tracey has anything happened between Ash and misty yet".at this ash and misty blushed and brock and tracey snickered.

Melody expected yelling from misty but it never happened."Actually Melody Ash and I are now Dating"Misty said still blushing."Is this a Joke"Melody said."no"Ash said."prove it"she kissed Misty to prove their point."wow congratulations Melody said."uhh guys you can stop now...guys...GUYS".Ash and misty separated and blushed.

They were about to say sorry when they got shocked by pikagirl."Oh yeah Melody meat pikagirl pikachus girlfriend."aw cute pikachus got a girlfriend" melody said." anyway whats been happening melody"tracey said."oh nothing really just normal life."Oh I need to tell you what happened on the plane ride"Brock said

"what happened"melody asked."well first when Ash and misty told me by phone what they were doing,Ash was going to say something they did when everyone fell asleep Misty wouldnt let ash finish so put the pieces together then you'll know what they and misty hit brock while melody was thinking,then she put the pieces together and laughed."Way to go ash hahahhaha"

Ash and misty blushed "oh yeah pikachi did worse" Ash and pikagirl blushed and shocked ash."by the way melody do you have pokemon"tracey asked.(im making up pokemon no one knows her pokemon)"yeah i have a dratini, squirtle and a starmie"."cool"Ash said he then looked at the clock,"wow is it 7:00 already"he said surprised."is it really that late"brock said

"lets go to bed"misty said"sure I'll show you your rooms"."okay"everyone said Heres brock and tracy's room".The room had light blue walls and the floor had purple carpet and right in the middle was a bunk bed the stairs were also part drawer(is that how its spelled)"dibs on top bunk" brock said the rest went to the other room."and heres your room ash and misty"melody said the room had green walls and a light blue rug, but the best part was the roof was glass so you can see all the stars."Wow"Ash and misty said in the middle was a queen sized bed.

"welcome to the couple room"melody said with her arms out."wow melody its beutifull"misty said."yeah its got a great view and everything"ash said."better than a cruise ship room"melody said."thanks melody"they both said."your welcome goodnight"melody then walked out."come on ash lets enjoy the view"Misty said getting in bed."already am"Ash looked and found out ash was looking at her."aww thanks"."hey misty its our constilation"ash looked up and saw A giant heart with A+M on it a arrow through it."oh my god ash we have our own constilation"she said

"its our signal of love"ash of a sudden he laughed"whats funny"she asked ash pointed up and misty looked to our constilation was a small heart with p+pg and she laughed."pikagirl and pikachu you have a constilation to".pikachu and pikagirl looked in awe"come on lets go to next ash misty were asleep and pikachus were asleep.

(next morning)

"lets get breakfeast"ash said."oh, yeah Ash, brock said you can make breakfeast"melody said."yes Ash cooking is delicious"misty just simply put his hand behind his head"hehe okay what should I make misty"he said."hmmm pancakes"she answered."all right I'll make pancakes"ash said "but first I need to take a shower"misty said as she walked to the bathroom."alright i'll wake up tracey and brock"melody said."and ill change"ash said

(30 minutes later)

misty got changed and went downstairs to eat breakfeast with the others "good morning brock and tracey"she said "good morning misty. brock and tracey said"here misty this pancake is for you" Ash saw it was heart shaped with M+A."aww thats sweet of you"misty said as she kissed ash."guys not at the table"brock and tracey said."sorry misty said"."here pikachu pokemon food and pikagirl heres some pokemon food to"ash said.

(later)

"guys your gonna miss your ship"melody said"Ash on the first island lets go to the beach"misty said."okay"ash said."hey come on the ships over there"melody and the gang got on the ship went to the front and waved goodbye to melody as they start a well deserved vacation not knowing that a foe was on the ship with them.

Mr:how did you like that guys

A:finally we get on the ship

M:I thought the room was beutifull

B:And I thought I could pikachu at this game but I cant hes a pro

Mr:any way please review

A:and add to favorites

M:and please check other story

Mr:bye


	4. the beginning of a great trip

hello im here to announce the story I was planning is official I call it "the flowers"you will see soon but just saying its way just clearing that so on with the story.

"hey guys lets go to our rooms"ash said.

"okay"everyone said

As everyone was going to there rooms they saw a girl running as if an emergency just figure trippied over and bumped against ash and they both fell.

"im so sorry sir"the girl said

"its okay,it was just an accident"ash said

"im ashly(my friend)"the girl had a hat with cat ears and a anime shirt (their real but lets say that they think their fake,my friend wanted it)

"im ash and these are my friends brock, tracey, and my girlfriend misty "ash said

"hello"everyone said

As ashly looked at these people she new they must be special.

"hey guys come with me I want you to see my friends I know your gonna like them its my way of saying sorry"ashly said

so the gang followed ashly down the hall to a room inside were four all stopped what there were doing when they saw 5 people come in with their friend come in

"hey guys I want you to meet some friends I meet "said ashly as she pointed to the gang

"im ash i wanna be the best pokemon master and these are my friends brock,tracey,melody and my girlfriend misty"ash said

"hi im tracey im a pokemon watcher"tracey said

"im brock and im a pokemon breeder"brock said

"and im misty ash's girlfriend"misty said

"hi im Danny"said a tall boy that had brown hair with the front pointing up, a grey sweater with a pokemon desingn, and looked around 17(bad at descriptions)he looks like the funny type of guy(my friend)

"hi im jayde"A girl with sorta blonde hair that was down she wore a black dress with neon stripes(my friend said she wanted to have super smarts its just not mentions in the story that much)

"hi i´m Jeffery ashly´s boyfriend said a boy that had his hair swept down covering his face he wore a blue sweater and purple jeans and green convers.

"and hi im cristian(me)the leader of this group and this is my pikachu ,pikaboy"(sorry couldnt help it I love that name and song) "said a boy with black hair he wore a black jacket with a plain grey shirt.

"its nice to meet you all" said Cristian

"you to"ash said

"so you guys wanna go do something fun" tracey said

"of course were bored of being here all day" danny said

"okay then lets go to the pool just meet us there in 30 minutes so we can get our stuff"misty said

"okay see you in 30"jayde said

the gang said good bye and are now heading to their room(wich they havent even found yet)

"so what is our room number"brock said

"our room number is 301"ash said

soon the gang found their room and went inside there was two beds and a queen size bed and the walls were a light blue color.

"wow I love this color"misty said looking around

"DIBS ON LEFT/RIGHT BED!"brock and tracey yelled running towards both beds

"im pretty sure you guys are getting the queen bed" brock said smirking

Ash and misty just blushed but left to the second room to get ready

(25 minutes later)

"come on guys we need to be there in 5 minutes" misty said

The guys came out with red shorts with towels and misty had a bikini

"okay,we're ready n-" ash then saw mistys bikini and was now drooling wich made misty blush (misty had a cerulean bikini)

"ash seriously third time" brock said

"what do you mean brock"misty said now a tomatoe

"oh would you look at that were late"ash said to not be embaraced

"wait aaassssshhhh"misty said now being dragged by ash

5 minutes later they got to the pool and met up with the gang

"what took you so long" cris said

"well ash here was-"brock couldn't finish because ash slamed brock with his mallet

"I forgot about that mallet" brock said in pain

"ash was drooling over misty" tracey completed

the gang was now looking at ash who was as red as a vocanoe now

"hahaha that's understandable" jayde said

" lets just dive in"misty said

"way ahead of you Misty" said cristian, ash and danny

"CANNONBALL!" they yelled as they jumped in and got everyone wet

"sorry misty"ash said

"dont be I was gonna get wet any way"she said and then dived in

"hey dont forget us" everyone else said as they to dived in

The gang was just splashing around having fun then after 30 minutes

"hey guys how about a race"jeffery said

"okay whoever gets to the other side first wins"jayde said

"ready set GO"brock said

everyone tried their best but at the end misty won

"wow misty where did you learn to swim so fast"ashly said

"oh, well water is my specialty im a water pokemon trainer"misty said

"yeah shes also the cerulean gym leader and brocks the pewter gym leader"

"I was basicly born in the water" she said

"wow you guys are gym leaders"jayde said

"yeah"misty and brock said

"mind if I challenge you brock"danny said

"not at all" brock said

"great come on"danny said

they went to the pokemon stadium that the ship had and prepared for battle

"this will be a one on one pokemon battle between brock and danny first pokemon to faint loses now GO!"Ash said

"go feraligator"danny said

"feraligator" it said

"go onix" brock said

"i might have a type disadvantage but i belive in my pokemon"brock said

"onix use dig"

"feraligator stay alert"danny said

onix then came out of the ground under feraligator sending it flying

"onix dig again"brock said (use dig 6 times)

"danny if your hit one more time your done for"jayde yelled

"hmmm I got it feraligator use surf on the holes"danny

feraligator then used surf on the holes and the water pushed onix out of the was really weak and tired.

"onix hyper beam"(not sure if hes able use move just pretend)

"you to feraligator"danny said

the attacks hit and cause a huge explosion and smoke blew a figure was seen in the smoke the smoke then cleared to reveal...

Mr:ha cliff hanger

Ash:darn

Misty:please review

B:and add to favorite

Ashly:and review the truth or dare story we need more truths or dares

Mr:hope you enjoyed and until next week

(screen goes black)


End file.
